pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Electro Blast Rifle
|image = Electro-Blast Rifle.png|Appearance Electro-blast rifle icon.png|Kill icon |Level required = Level 33 |grade = |released = 10.0.0 |theme = Electric/Futuristic |attribute = |number = 101}} The Electro Blast Rifle is a sniper rifle introduced in the 10.0.0 update. It can be found in the Sniper section of the Armory. Appearance It is an energy-based sniper rifle with a yellow and blue colored scope, a yellow and black body, an ammo clip with a yellow lightning bolt on it (possibly a battery), and a long black barrel with four black rings and a yellow end surrounding a long blue laser propagation tube. It also has a 10x zooming scope and an area damage effect. Strategy This weapon is powerful, dealing terrifyingly high Efficiency, along with an average fire rate and capacity. These combine to make it an excellent long-range dedicated sniper, and thus should be used at high vantage points at far ranges. It is 1-2 headshots kill if fully upgraded. Tips *It is best used for long range attacks with your scope, allowing for more accurate shots against enemies. Make sure to treat small and close range areas with caution. *When preparing your next shot, try jumping around erratically so that enemies can't aim at you well enough to get a clear shot. *If you aren't good at using snipers, the rifle deals area damage. Aim near their feet or at the wall (if the enemy is close to a wall). **Despite of area damage, you can land headshots to maximize Efficiency per shot. Although this will not trigger Area Damage. *It has a slow reload speed, so it is recommended to equip/buy a Sniper Cape (it increases reload speed and headshot Efficiency for this weapon) and Cowboy Hat. *Use it for attacking anyone with mechs. *If someone is behind a wall, try to shoot near that wall. Counters *It has a low rate of fire, so while the opponent attacking you is preparing the next shot, attack them with a strong weapon to deal more damage to them. *Avoid short range areas and attack the opponent at long range, where it is possibly harder for him/her to kill you when you attack. **If need to, get close to him/her, as the Area Damage may injure him/herself. *Area damage weapons can make short work with its users. *Try to stay away from nearby walls, as the enemy can shoot the wall and land a hit. *Fast firing weapon will get the job done. *Electro Blast Rifle itself can be useful when countering. *Try and run circles around when they're waiting to fire, the shot might either miss or kill them from the AoE effect. Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts Equipment Setups * Use a weapon or item that has good mobility for easier traveling around maps, as this on its own is not good for relocations. * You may also want to have a fast-firing primary and backup for when you're in a clutch situation or finishing off weakened target. * A Heavy that is strong in rocket-jumping. Trivia * In the 10.1.2 update, the barrel of this weapon now is surrounded by electricity. * Enemies killed by the Electro Blast Rifle and its counterpart suffer a distinctive death by incineration, wherein they are cremated and collapse into ashes shortly after. * In the 10.5.0 update, this is now available as a Lucky Chest Prize, unlocked at Level 17. * As of the 12.5.0 update, it was removed from the Lucky Chest. * In an unknown update, this and its reskinned counterpart gained an ability to headshot. * It was added to Battle Royale in the 16.5.0 update. * Strangely, you could see the electricity while scoping in with this weapon in the Battle Royale gamemode Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-25-01.png|The Electro Blast Rifle in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-25-03.png|The 10X scope of the Electro Blast Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Sniper Category:Area Damage Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Rare Category:Battle Royale Weapons